Secrets
by luvmecuzimcute
Summary: Hermione and Draco are faced with a marrige what will happen? Who wants it to happen? DMHG rated m for later chapters i suc at summaries plz just read it
1. Prologue

Chap 1. Prologue

_**AN/ well ppl I will just have you know that I found a beta doubleraven to help me and she is going to read over my story and correct it cuz I kind of lost track of meeajon. I think that's how u spell it … well read and review remember that I don't update until I get four reviews on any chapter.**_

Hermione was walking down the walkway to Hogsmeade. It was the first visit of the school year. It happened to be an unlucky day for her, she woke up to Draco yelling for her to get up and he had one of his 'little friends' with him giggling at how he chose to wake her. At breakfast her coffee had gotten cold, as well as her eggs. Her hair was all frizzy because she just didn't want to deal with it with it that morning. After breakfast she headed out to Hogsmeade.

A certain blonde bumped into her as he walked by. He didn't make a comment or even call her a mud blood; he didn't say anything to her, in fact. She couldn't understand what was wrong with him. She just brushed it off like nothing happened. They were Head-boy and Girl so she thought she should set a good example for the younger kids and not make a scene out of it. In any case, they shared a common room and she didn't want things to be even more awkward than they already were. She also didn't want anything to tarnish her reputation as a good student. She just stayed going to Hogsmeade to meet up with Harry and Ron and Ginny in the Three Broomsticks. She was wondering what Harry wanted to tell her and Ron. Suddenly she remembered that Ginny would be there as well. They had been acting differently lately and she was leaning towards them revealing that they were together.

As it so happened that is what the two told them. "Ron, don't get mad. Harry has been treating me like I'm a queen," Ginny told Ron. His face was turning a deep shade of magenta and she could tell that he was getting angry and fast. "Gin, I can't help it if I'm pissed off." He turns to Harry and, while lunging at him, yells, "I TRUSTED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME BY SHAGGING MY SISTER!" Harry tried his best not to get the shit kicked out of him. He was surprised that Ron lunged at him or he would easily have defended himself.

"RON GET OFF OF HARRY" both the girls yelled.

"As for us two shagging, you have the wrong idea mate. Come on, I'm not that stupid. I thought it would be better if we didn't do that yet. At least until we told you two that we are together," Harry said as he got up off the ground and Ron was being held back.


	2. after

chap 2. Hott

'Well i think i will go to Diagon Alley before i go to St.Mungos' ', thought Hermione. "Hhhhmmm what do i need for that potion ... oh yea lizard tail, blood of newt, boomslang skin, fly wings, and dragon scale but only 1/2 of that now i really have to get going or i'll be late." She threw some floo powder in the fire and went to Diagon Alley.

'I gotta go to diagon alley for some boomslang and new dressrobes', thought Draco on that thought he threw some floo powder in the fire and arrived in Diagon Alley.

"Wow Granger hotter than seventh year ",Draco told Hermione. "Well you can put your eyes back in your foul head because im taken Malfoy ", she snapped back at him. "No your not im a legimens i can tell you liked the compliment and that your not taken", Draco sneered. "Don't sneer at me im a respected healer you git ", hermione snapped at Draco. "Wow calm down don't get your knickers in twist geez ", Draco said cautiously( he was very afraid of her when she was mad ). When he ran into her in the potion supplies he immediatly thought that she was hott. "Well i gotta go to Mungos' or i'll be late for work " Hemione said in a better tone than before. 'Damn he is hott', Hermione thought. 'Dammit i think i like a mudblood',Draco thought to himself.

'I wonder where Draco went to when he said he would spend the day with me', Pansy thought. "Oh there you are Drakie babe ", said Pansy in her baby girl voice. "Don't talk to me we are threw, i never liked you in the first place, get out of my siGHT", Draco said in an irritated voice." What happened to you Draco you were going to spend the day with me", Pansy said in a hurt voice. " Well im not going to and i said GET OUT OF MY SIGHT", he said in a really annoyed voice."FINE I WILL",Pansy yelled as she ran out of the room crying. 'Well that serves her right for annoying me', thought Draco to himself. "He could have told me like last year when we got back together after the end of the war (this is 1 1/2 yrs after the war/ end of the seventh year)", Pansy sobbed.


	3. telling the her 'rents

chap 3

**(AN) well hey sorry my chaps were short and that they mostlikely suc but hey if you want you could help me, maybe give me so tips/ pointers.oh and i own books but nothing else of harry potter.**

** 3 patience **

Draco recived a letter from Dumbledore in the week after he ran into Hermione in Diagon Alley (he still could not stop thinking about her) . The letter stated:

_Dear Mr.Malfoy, _

_I am in need of your assistance it isn't anything like the last battle but it is still urgent. I would be very greatful _

_if you could meet me in the Head's office in Hogwarts at noon tommaro._

_Sincerely,_

_Prof. Dumbledore_

He decided to go and see what all this was about. 'It couldn't hurt to just see what the old coot wants', Draco thought to himself. " I hope it envoles me in nothing that deals w/muggles".

(Hermione got the same letter but was told to go at 11 in stead of at noon but on the same day). " Oh I have to go or I'll be late for the meeting w/ Dumbledore", Hermione said to herself "I wonder what all this is about,hhmmm". On that thought she threw floo powder in her firer place, got in the fire, and said clearly "Head's office ,Hogwarts". She arived at exactly

11 o'clock and as Dumbledore looked up he said " Hello Miss Granger have a seat and i will explane to you why i asked you here in the first place".

1 hr later

"Well i think that you should go down to the kitchens and get some food you should be famished by now", Dumbledore told Hermione.

"Well I should get going or I'll be late", on that he left on floo pwder and arrived in the office just as someone was leaving it

he decided to ignore it and as he did Dumbledore said "sit down and i will explain everything to you." "Well it starts with

after the last battle, well i recived a letter from a spirit most likely from Voldemort and it stated that I would need to be "match-maker" and make a couple of a muggle-born and a pureblood well it also stated that this had to be done by the 2nd year Anniversary of the last battle or the wizarding world would find in tis midst once again Voldemort well i decided to ask you to be the purebloodand one other student to be the muggle-born and that student I have already asked and she said not to give her answer or her name until you gave your answer but you must understand that you will need to be married in order for this to work and that you both need to be in love this will need to be a wizard marrige also she does not know what the needs and regulations for the wizard marriges are you will have to ex plian them to her if you say yes this might work if you say no then you must have some idea what could happen don't you", Dumbledore had been saying all of this and Draco had been thinking that he might say yes. "I guess so if she says its ok",Draco said to a smileing Dumbledore thinking about who the muggle-born might be and hoping it was-. As Hermione walked in Draco was thinking "Granger, the chick i have to marry is Granger well i guess i could be worse and i already said yes so no going back because a Malfoy never goes back on their word". He was happy because it was Hermione and he was in love with her since they ran into each other but he only knew this because he could not stop thinking about her and it was killing him he was really

confused. " Draco we need to go tell my parents and your mother( Lucius is dead he died in the last battle)and we have to pretend that we are in love so you have to be civil i just want to get this over with. Draco get up so we can go NOW, please", Hermione had yelled because Draco was just siting in his chair staring at nothing inparticular. "Why do I have to go and tell your parents with you why don't you go tell your parents and I'll go tell my mother",Draco said as they arrived on Hermione's parent's road. "Well for one we have act like we are in love in front of everyone and that includes our parents, honey",she said as they reached her parents doorstep. "Fine but do we have to kiss in front of your 'rents", Draco asked acting as if he didn't want to. " That would probally get nyou killed by my dad so i wouldn't do that, you know what don't look at me 'wrong' either 'cuz daddy will mostn likely hurt you for that to", Hermione said as they walked in the front door (she was smirking really hard). "Ok then I'll watch my back then thanx for the warning, babe", he said the last part as Hermione's father walked into the room. "Hi daddy how are you and mum doing", Hermione said as she ran to hug her dad.

"We are fine darling and who is this friend of yours? We haven't meet him before i don't think ah here is your mother", Said her father. "Well who do we have here Hermione?", said her mother. " Well mum this is Draco my fiance and yes its the same person that made my life hell in school but he has changed and i really love him we want to ask you for your blessing to marry so what do you say ... mum...daddy",said Hermione very quickly but it seemed tosink in because it was 5 minutes since her parents had spoken. "Ahem, well honey if you love him then of course you have our blessing right dear", said her mum to her dad. Draco and Hermione both thanked her parents for their blessing and told them that they had to go and tell Draco's mum that they were going to get married. "Bye mum love you, love you to daddy",Hermione said as she hugged them both. "Honey we have to go", Draco said. "Yes I know dear",she smiled to her parents and started to walk down the road to the disapperation point.


	4. telling his 'rents

**a/n well guys im in a rut and I need a little help with ideas could ya help me just give me an idea or to I will give you credit plz**

Chap 4

"Well what do you have to tell me Draco darling foes it have to do with the mud-blood that is in our living quarters",asked his mother Narcissa.

"Yes it does mother we are going to get married and we want your blessing before we do so... mother", he had not said this as quickly as Hermione but he had still said it quite fast he added the last part as his mum wasn't talking.

"Do you love her", Narcissa asked.

"Yes mum I do", said Draco as he said this he grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him, she smiled to herself then she guessed it wasn't to her self more like to her soon to be mother-in-law.

"Yes he does seem to love you doesn't he the question is do you love him", said Draco's mum.

"Yes why wouldn't I", Hermione said as though she was offended.

"Well then you have my blessing, have you bought your dress yet ...Hermione".

"No I haven't I was actually going to ask if you would come with my mum and I to shop and plan the wedding as I really need help im so nervous", said Hermione in a nervous voice, it wasn't as though she was nervous she just had no clue what to do or how to plan a wedding.

"If you wish it of me then I will help but only if you wish it of me", said Narcissa.


	5. author's note plz read

AN: hey ppls i kno that my story sux and stuf and that i haven't updated in like a month and stuf but hey im tryin and all the ideas i have i think rely suc i need a co-writer if you will call it that i just need some help cuz this rely isn't working for me and i kno that it isn't like it should be, the chapters should be longer and more detailed but im tryin thats all i got 2 say but if you guess give me an idea that would be alot of help just a little one that i could run with ya kno but u ppl proly don't care tho do u? well im not gonna pretend im this awsome writer and that if u give me an idea i will like totally make it awsome and have it be like u expect it 2 be but hey im not good at this so wat do you care? i'll try to write the next chap as soon as i can. have hope and don't forget write cuz ur all better than i am.


	6. before shopping

chap 5

Ginny,

Sorry to interrupt you but I have something really important to tell you and I would really appreciate it if you come over to my apartment if you can. You know where it is.

Love

Hermione

Hermione waited but not for too long for Ginny's answer.

'Mione,

I'll be right there.

Love,

Ginny

She didn't have to wait to long for Ginny to show up because Ginny as she apparated in said, "Well umm... whats up you sounded like it was totally important to be here right away". "Well umm there is this guy in my life and he ... I mean ... we have been seeing each other for awhile and well he umm he proposed", Hermione said then after she had confessed and Ginny started to jump up and down yelling 'OH MY GOD' she started to smile a genuine smile. "Ginny calm down if you want me to tell you who it is", Hermione said.

"Who is the lucky dude"

"Well ... "

"Fess up or I will force Veritaserum down your throat girl"

"Promise you won't freak or go tell Ron and Harry because I want to tell them this on my own with this person there with me ... promise"

"I promise now who is he"

"it's ... well ... it's Draco Mal-"

"DRACO MALFOY ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME"

"Shut up Ginny and no I'm not kidding you and I'm really happy so don't crush this for me", and she was telling the truth because she was really happy to be marrying Draco as was he to be marring her

"Will you help me tell Harry and Ron because I know that they will freak out on me because I even dated him for like 7 months secretly they decided that they would have to pretend they were previously dating to fool everyone you know how they are ... so will you help me", Hermione asked as Ginny sat there shocked in her kitchen,"Ginerva hello I'm talking to you ... speak to me woman ... please."

"Yes, I will help you tell Harry and Ron if it will make you feel better"

"Thanks so much Ginny you don't know how much I really do owe you one"

"Don't mention it, just tell me one thing Hermione do you really love him because if you don't tell me now I will help you get out of this"

"Yes I love him why wouldn't, I love him with all my heart and Ginny I didn't love him at first when he asked me out but I really do love him now and I want to go through with this but thank you for your concern and your trying to help me if I wanted it but I don't need it although I do appreciate it very much"

"OK Hermione I'm here if you need me but if you ever want out just tell me and your out faster than crookshakns chasing a gnome in my mum's garden"

"Well thanks Gin but I don't want out not right now anyways... oh here we are this is my parents house an: Hermione's rents moved closer to the burrow but in the village down the road ok lets go in and get my mum"

"Hello darling how are you. Hello Ginerva how are you look so grown up I haven't seen you since you married Harry a year ago. How is he", Hermione's mum said.

"Well yes I'm fine and so is Harry thank you for your concern"

"Well I'm fine mum I just was going to Diagon Alley to get some things for the wedding remember when we talked on the phone the other day"

"Oh yes I'll just go in the house change, tell your father where I'm off to and be right back, won't you come in girls make yourselves at home"


	7. shopping

"OK, well... Richard said that he would be fine if I left for the day and he would just go see Arthur if he got lonely," said Anne Hermione's mum.

"Oh mum! We have got to go and get Narcissa. You know her right? That's Draco's mum. Well ... ummm ... we could floo or apparate if you want. It's faster than walking or driving and I said we would be gone the whole day. As it is noon we should get going now," Hermione said casually. Her mother didn't think it was casual to disappear then reappear out of thin air in another place or to travel through fireplaces.  
"Well I think I would like to use the floo instead of apparition. It seems easier and I have used it before and I'm more used to it than apparating," Hermione's mum said. "Well your house is connected to the floo network so lets go inside and use the fireplace; we can go to the Malfoy Manor through that," Hermione said.  
They went into the house and all three flooed to the Manor at the same time.

in Diagon Alley

"Where do you think we should go first girls?" Hermione said.

"Well, we should go see if my darling son is meeting us where he said he would be. I don't know why he wanted to meet us though," said Narcissa. she doesn't know what Draco is up to.

"Well then lets go to that nice little shop down there. You pointed it out and said that was where we were supposed to meet up with Draco, didn't you Hermione?" Anne asked her daughter.

"Speak of the devil... Hey Draco, how are you?" Ginny said. She tried, and failed, to keep the loathesome tone out of her voice, but everyone dismissed it.

"Hi Draco what did you...?" at that moment she was cut off by Draco kissing her passionately right smack dab in front of their mothers and Ginny.

"As I was just asking before I was interupted, dear, what did you want to meet us here for?" Hermoine said; flustered.

"Sorry, but can't I just kiss my irresistable fiance'?" Draco asked, as if it was a casual thing.

"And I wanted to ask you sometnig very imortant," he continued.

"Well ask away, Draco."

At this he got down on one knee and said, "Hermione Annee Granger, will you make me a happy man by becoming my wife? Okay I know that I already asked you and that you said yes but i wanted to ask again and make it official." I have the Annee how i want it it isn't wrong.

"Oh my god Draco! That is so sweet! Yes, of course I will. Did you think I would say anything different ?"

"Well, yes; but now I have the ring." He pulled out a dark green velvet box, opened it and inside was a silver band with a diamond in the center. On each side of the diamond were two jewels; one ruby and one emerald .

"Oh my..." Ginny looked as if she would marry Draco, too, if she could get a ring like that, and she voiced as much a moment later.

"Oh Draco I love it." Hermione was so surprised she even kissed him and both were shocked when they pulled apart but they hid their shock quickly as to not raise suspicion.

"I knew you would... so this is it. We are really engaged"

"Yes we are. Aren't you just so excited?"

"Yup... Why wouldn't I be? You should go get your dress - the wedding is not that far off."

"You're right. We will go right after we get ice cream. Do you want to go with us honey?"

"Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt."

After they had gone and gotten their treats -  
Hermione- strawberry with nuts on top  
Ginny- vanilla with cherries on top  
Anne- chocolate with fudge topping  
Narcissa- didn't get any thing but a cold water  
Draco- mint chocolate chip  
-they left; Draco departed and the girls went in search for the perfect dress.

As they entered the last store and all of them thought they wouldn't find the perfect dress, Hermione tried on a dress that was simple white. It clung to her body but not so tight that you could see every thing on her, leaving just enough to the imagination.

All the girls liked it except for Hermione. She thought it made her look too simple.

As she was just about to give up hope she found it - the perfect dress. It gave her a glow to her face; a simple look but not too simple. It began with a strapless bodice; embroidered with lace and layers of silk organza falling from the waist like ripples of water flowing from a fountain - or like layered petals of a soft calla lily. She looked perfect and beautiful in it. Turning to the others, she felt herself filling with emotion.

This is the this is the site you can look at to c Hermione's dress cuz im not going into details its so much is all i have to say besides even i would look good and thats saying 


	8. another author's note sry

AN: hey ppls uuummm jus so i you kno cuz im not gonna take credit for good grammar im having some1 check my chappies for me her pen name is meejon or somthin like that but she is totaly cool and i thank her so much for helping me

patience


	9. before the wedding

chap 7

_**an: hey ppls well sry bout this long wait i've been having some trouble writting this chapter i wanted the wedding in here and i wanted it to be like how i want mine but it wasn't going the way i wanted it ... lol well on with the story it might be a little short but don't shoot me plz.**_

"Oh mom I didn't think that the day would come this quickly I can't belive it"

"Oh honey you look so beautiful. I'm going to cry, I can't belive that my little girl is getting married i'm so happy"

"Well don't you think Anne that Hermione should get her veil on she forgot to do that and she still looks gourgeous in that dress",said a frantic Narcassia, she had been running around the whole morning like a chicken with its head cut off because the flowers weren't right or because the musicians were late and things like that.

"Oh dear you should calm down a little bit all the bride's maids are finixhed getting reading so is the maid of honour and the bride, well all she needs is her veil, all the groom's men are finished as well as the best man and the groom. Stop worrying Narcassia it all doing to be fine you'll see", said a chuckleing Anne.

in the groom's room

"Well Draco I just want you to know that if you hurt my little girl you will have to deal with me and trust me I don't want it to come to that because i see they way you look at her and the way she looks at you I know that you will treat her good"

"Yes sir i would never hurt her i love her. I dont think i have told her I love her, well I am going to tell her in a few minutes because we wrote our own vows."

"Oh its time for you to get out there son. I like the sound of that."

a/n: i kno i kno its short dont kill me i have writters block argh i have been reading sumstories by other ppl and i rely like a few of them one i just got done reading was by Tulips and Jill i think it was she is a good writter ill tell you that ...lol well you ppl read and reveiw plz i want to post the next chap but if i dont get enofe reviews then ill prolly jus giv up on this story all together well see yas

**_me_**


	10. the wedding and reception

**chap 8**

_Hermione_

Hermione started walking down the isle, toward where Draco stood, clinging onto her dad's arm. As she was walking she noticed that the Weaselys where there, and so wasn't Harry who was standing next to Ginny holding her hand, who was next to Ron.

As she reached the alter the priest said something but she couldn't understand what as she was staring at Draco in his tuxedo like wizard robes. 'Oh my gods, I'm marrying Draco Malfoy, even more than that think I love him.'

-

_Draco_

'Oh good gods she is beautiful and I am marrying her ha-ha Weasely has got to be jealous' Draco thought to himself. As Hermione walked towards him his heart beat got faster but he didn't let it show, because they were supposed to only be doing this to save the peace in the world/ the world itself. He didn't want to get involved, he just wanted under that dress, at first.

-

_Both_

"Do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride"

As the priest said this Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione with such passion it over whelmed them both. As they pulled away from each other they were flushed.

After the wedding the photographer took pictures of the new husband and wife.

-

The Reception

"And here comes the new couple", the DJ said into the magical microphone "For their first dance as man and wife."

They stared dancing to the music, and Hermione whispered to Draco, "Draco…"

"Hermione just say it"

"Draco I think I may just love you"

"Hermione don't say that just because we are married now"

"I'm not I really think I love you"

"I love you too, lets just dance"

And they danced for the rest of the song and held each other for a little while after it ended. They then heard the clanging of metal on glass which meant they were supposed to kiss. Draco glared at his mother who it seemed had started the noise.

"What Draco you don't want to kiss me", Hermione asked. "No I'd kiss you", Draco said, they kissed and got off the dance floor. They then danced with their parents, ate dinner, which was anything and everything they could think of to eat, and had some drinks at the bar. Harry and Ron got Neville trashed because he wasn't good at the drinking game Quarters.

A/N: Well you ppls im gonna make this enforced well not rely im just going to say at least 4 reviews each chapter from now on, cuz I want your opinions, or I wont update plz. I think this is my best chapter so far tell me what you think R&R.


	11. the wedding night

Chap 9

**AN: this chapter is dedicated to a reviewer - pplhater2435**

**This is my longest chapter 4 pages!**

As the newly wedded couple left the reception in their white limousine they started up a polite conversation. "Draco do you remember when Dumbledore called us into his office", Hermione asked. "Yeah why wouldn't I remember it", Draco said.

"Do you think this was meant to be or were we just pushed together because Dumbledore ran out of options."

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Yes I do please and tell me the truth. What do you really think?"

"I think that Dumbledore put us together because we need to be and we are supposed to be. But what does it really matter now we are together forever and nothing can change it."

"What do you mean we are together forever and nothing can change it?"

"Well I guess you should know. Wizard marriages are forever, we can't cheat on each other, we can't lie about major things like say pregnancy and stuff like that."

"Is that all or is there more to it", Hermione asked though she knew what he was going to say.

"Well there is more to it within a week after our wedding we have to-"

"make love."

"Well yea we have to also have our first child together within the first year also."

"My good gods that's a lot."

"Yea it is but you and I can handle it together because we have to."

"Draco what happens if we don't agree on a decision that one of us made?"

"Well I don't know. Oh were are at the hotel lets get out."

-

"Name please sir", the receptionist asked.

"Malfoy, Draco and Hermione Malfoy", Draco replied. "Wow that sounds weird when you say it doesn't it Draco", giggled Hermione. "A bit yea I guess it does", Draco said as the witch behind the counter checked the list for their names.

"Ah yes, you have the deluxe honeymoon suite. Could you hand me your wand and I shall make it so it can be used as your key", the witch said. Draco handed her his wand she cast a charm on it and gave it back to him, then led them to their suite.

"Here you are and if you need anything just floo to the front desk and it will be done", the witch stated as she shut the door behind her.

"Hermione I have question to ask you."

"Ask away then Draco"

"What you said on the dance floor tonight, did you really mean it?"

"Yes I did, but I don't think that when you said you loved me that you really meant it, and that hurt me."

"I just wasn't sure if you meant it when you said it to me, but Hermione you have to understand that, when I said that to anyone before that it wasn't true except for with my mother."

"Did you say before? Does that mea-"

Hermione was cut off by Draco kissing her and pulling her towards the bedroom area. "I'll be right back 'Mione", he whispered in her ear sending shivers up and down her spine. He went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of champagne in one hand and two glasses in the other. After they each had three glasses of champagne they had started kissing again. "Draco help me with this zipper I can't heheh get it to go the rest of the way", 'Mione giggled. "There you go", Draco said as he unzipped it the rest of the way down her back. She let the dress fall forward into her lap as she was sitting on the bed. Draco was stunned by the sight of a tattoo around her belly button that said 'forever and always his' with tiny flowers in between the words. "Who did you get that tattoo for", Draco asked kind of on the jealous side. "If I told you wouldn't believe me", 'Mione said thinking about what his reaction would be.

"I would believe you please just tell me."

"I got it on my 18th birthday, a couple of my friends got tattoo also, but not the same one. The guy I was thinking of at the time… well seeing as I thought we were never going to be together I just … I had a crush on … you when we were at Hogwarts and, I just thought that it wouldn't matter so I did it."

"So let me get this straight you got a tattoo that said forever and always his and you meant me because you had a crush on me. 'Mione I never thought that you were a tattoo girl never in a million years", Draco said astonished, just then she came aware that she still had the dress on halfway, she stood and let it fall the rest of the way to the floor and laid back on the bed next to him and said " Well you can get used to it because I plan to get more when we have kids." "Then I guess I'll be getting used to it", Draco chuckled and then he kissed her and she started to unbutton his shirt.

When she got it unbuttoned and off she ran her hands all over his chest. When she started to undo Draco's pants she received a quizzical look from him. "'Mione are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to if you don't want to I hope you know that", Draco said.

"I want to do this though I hope that you don't think that I'm inadequate, that is my only fear right now."

"Wait are you a virgin?"

"Yes"

'Wow so this is her first time, well at least she has nothing to compare me to', Draco thought to himself. "Okay this is what we are going to do, 'Mione if I hurt you in anyway you tell me it may hurt at first but then it will get better", he stated. He felt a breeze near his groin so he looked down and noticed he didn't have his pants on. Hermione noticed what he was looking at and smirked she had removed them without him noticing until now.

Draco took his time taking her bra off and making sure that he brushed his fingers lightly against her back, when he got it off he kissed the exposed skin making her shiver and moan. He made to take off her now soaking panties but she stopped him and did it her self, and removed his boxers in one tug.

"Draco", 'Mione gasped at the sight of his extremely hardened manhood. Draco chuckled at her shocked face and positioned himself at her entrance. "'Mione its ok if you want to stop just tell me", he said to her so she could have a chance to stop him if she wanted to. "Its ok Draco", she whispered. At that he pushed into her, she winced in pain and a tear ran down her face. As the pain started to go away she wiggled to get him to move.

Draco began to thrust into her a little harder with each thrust she began to moan and meet him thrust for thrust. Draco rolled over so she was on top and grabbed her by the hips and guided her up and down onto him. He gave a throaty moan and came into her the same time that she came shakeing and then she climbed off of him and laid down into his waiting arms.

"'Mione I have to say that was the first time I have made love. Yea I've had sex but not like that that was-"

"amazing. Draco I truly love you and now I'm tired and I need sleep"

They kissed and fell asleep in each others arms.

** AN: hey ppls well I hope you liked this chapter . Yea so umm… I will only up date the next chapter if I have 4 reviews I promise you that. Umm I'm looking for 2 stories one is called Sunday Night Sex Talk and the other is called Childhood Sweethearts if you could tell me anything about them plz send it in a message or a review it will be greatly appreciated!**


	12. The Honeymoon : Part I

Chap 10

**AN: Wow thanx guys I gots 4 reviews this time keep them coming! I do accept flamers they help me improve so whatever u gotta say, say it. Oh and if anybody knows of a beta that will be willing to help me out plz tell me cuz I kind of lost track of the other chick, and mind you I suck at grammar and punctuation. On with the story. **

When Hermione woke up the next morning she felt an absence next to her in the bed. She rolled over and noticed that Draco wasn't there. She sat up in the bed when she heard the shower in the bathroom turning off. That was when she noticed that she was sore all over her body.

"Draco hurry up I'm in dire need of a shower here"

"Well you can have the shower now 'cause I'm done"

"Great! See ya", and with that Hermione rushed to the shower with Draco chuckling at how she needed a shower that bad. Flames erupted on the bedside table in front of Draco. They were gone as soon as they came and they left behind a note that said

'_Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy you have mail at the front desk. If you would like the mat idée to bring it to you plz initial at the bottom of this note and place it back on the side table. _

_Signed Hotel Manager'._

Draco initialed the note and placed it on the table again there were flames and then they were gone along with the note.

A moment later there was a knock on the door, Draco went and answered it as he saw that Hermione was getting out of the shower. The person at the door was the mat idée with three letters, one from Hermione's parents, one from Draco's mum and another from The Weasleys and Harry, he opened the one from his mum first.

_Dear Draco and Hermione,_

_I hope that you have a wonderful honeymoon. When you get back I have a surprise that Anne, Richard, and I have for the both of you. I wish you good health and time while you are away._

_Yours truly,_

_Narcissa _

Hermione then came up and read the letter which Draco handed to her, and said "I wonder what this surprise could possibly be", as she dried her hair. "I have no clue as to what it is. There is a letter from your parents and a letter from the Weasleys and _Potter_", Draco said '_Potter' _as though it was a nasty swear word that a child spoke. "_Malfoy _you shouldn't say his name like that around me I really don't appreciate it. If you don't mind call him Harry around him. As your wife you could do that for me", she said right back at him in an ungrateful tone.

"Fine whatever you want! Now are you happy? Read the letters and tell me what is in them because I can't handle you when you are like this"

Hermione got dressed, read the letters and told Draco "Well my parents just told them that after the honeymoon that they have a surprise and that we have to meet them and the place and time. And the other letter is just for me."

"Well I am your husband shouldn't I get to know what they are writing to you for ?"

"No you don't need to know what it is about. And I'm ending this fight now, because its just going to get ridiculous, and then I'll have to hex you to even get you to listen to me."

"Fine whatever you say bookworm"

"You know what _Perfectus Totalous _your going to stay like that until you can learn to behave like a good little boy."

"mfmmmmfmfmm mfmffmmfffm"

"What was that Draco dear? I couldn't quite understand you."

"…"

"Draco I'm going out shopping for a bit. Oh you wont need this now will you, bye", with that 'Mione left with Draco's wand and pecked him on the lips and left him there lying on the floor with a look of shock on his face.

**AN: Hey don't forget to review i need four of em b4 i post again!**


	13. another pesky authors note

Hello readers this is luvmecuzimcute umm im trying to decide weither or not to finish this story umm just send me a lil note or review telling me how you feel and if a couple of ppl say they want me to continue or if sum1 wants to take over I will let them or I will finish the story also if u have any I deas plz tell me so I can make the story better. that's if I even decide to finish it. If I don't get any reviews or lil notes I will delete this story. Just so all my readers do kno


End file.
